


Weasleys x Reader Oneshots

by HeloiseDaphneBrightmore



Series: Harry Potter Universe [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gryffindor, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Multi, Other, Ravenclaw, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeloiseDaphneBrightmore/pseuds/HeloiseDaphneBrightmore
Summary: This book is containing a handful of Weasleys [Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Charlie or Bill] x Reader short stories, one shots if you like. [I have separate books for other characters] If you want a few quick reads instead of starting a novel, this is the book for you. You will find Romance, Drama, Humour and everything in between. Each of the chapters are approximately a 10-20 minutes read with 2000-5000 word counts.There are no references to name, skin colour, hair colour, eye colour, body type, therefore anyone can read it and imagine themselves in the place of the main character. However some stories may specify the gender, or Hogwarts house which I mention in the beginning of the chapter. I hope you will enjoy it and have fun!
Relationships: Bill Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Bill Weasley/Reader, Bill Weasley/You, Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Charlie Weasley/Reader, Charlie Weasley/You, Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Reader, Fred Weasley/You, George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/You, Percy Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Percy Weasley/Reader, Percy Weasley/You, Ron Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Ron Weasley/Reader, Ron Weasley/You
Series: Harry Potter Universe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993741
Comments: 11
Kudos: 174





	1. Disgustingly in love [Ron Weasley x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron Weasley is being useless when it comes to his crush. He watches, but dares to do nothing, so Harry decides to step in and meddle a little to help his friend out.

**Title:** Disgustingly in love  
**Pairing:** Ron Weasley x Female!Reader  
**Word count:** 1.6k  
**Author:** Heloise Daphne Brightmore

Ron Weasley was sitting on a sofa in the Gryffindor common room, a dazed expression across his face as he watched your laughing form in front of the fireplace. He didn’t know what you were laughing about with your friends nor did it matter, the only thing he focused on was the little crinkles in the corner of your eyes and the barely visible pink blush on your cheeks.

The boy was head over heels for you, he had it bad and he was more than aware of it. He wanted to turn away, he wanted to pay attention to whatever Harry was saying, but he just couldn’t get himself to do it. You were too mesmerising not to be gazed at.

“You need to stop!” Harry growled from beside Ron as he slapped the boy on the back of his head.

“Hey, what was that for?” The ginger asked with a grimace, before his eyes darted back towards you.

“I said stop, you idiot.” Harry groaned as he kicked Ron on the leg, this time gaining his full attention.

“What’s your problem?” He asked with an eye roll.

“You will burn a whole in her head if you don’t stop.” He scolded his friend as he adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Ron shrugged nonchalantly. Harry knew about his feelings for you, he saw the way Ron looked at you and after months of nagging, he finally got the ginger boy to reveal his feelings to him.

“Right!” He scoffed as he closed the book in his hands. “Why don’t you just ask her out?” He asked turning towards the boy whose shocked expression told him all he needed to know. “She is a sweet one, you shouldn’t be scared.” He stated calmly.

“I would rather ask a bloody dragon to date me than ask her out. Women are scary.” He huffed, knowing all too well that Harry would see through him.

“We both know that’s bullshit. You are scared of ruining your friendship, but man you are blind. She couldn’t be any more obvious about liking you.” He groaned as he watched you turn around, your eyes locking with Ron’s as a small smile appeared on your face, your cheeks blushing slightly. “Here we go.” Harry snorted.

“What now?” He asked, rolling his eyes at his friend’s annoying behaviour.

“She is basically telling you to ask her out. She couldn’t be any more obvious, mate.” Harry shook his head, disapproving his friend’s obliviousness.

“She is not. She is simply being nice.” Ron heaved a deep, disappointed sigh.

“You are daft, mate.” Harry groaned for the umpteenth times.

He stood up from beside Ron and walked over to you with a mischievous smile across his face. A smile that Sirius always said to resemble one of James Potter’s. He crouched down next to you as you looked up at him with curious eyes, his cheeky smile making you feel suspicious.

“Hey.” He greeted you and nodded towards your friends, before he turned back to you.

“Hey Harry.” You smiled sweetly at the boy.

“Do you have a moment?” He asked and you looked at your friends, who all nodded in confirmation. You replied with a simple yes, before standing up and following the boy out of the common room.

You walked through a couple of corridors, Harry a few steps in front of you, before you halted at an empty one. He turned around, meeting your curious eyes as he was trying to collect his thoughts.

“I would like to ask you something.” He said confidently.

“Yes, sure, go ahead.” You nodded, waiting for him to continue.

“I want you to be completely honest with me.” He spoke again, his voice even more firm.

“Okay, I will be.” You replied with a frown appearing across your forehead.

“Do you like Ron?” He asked bluntly, his eyes scanning your face. Your eyes widened in surprise, your cheeks taking on a darker shade of red. “You said you would reply honestly.” He reminded you. You gulped harshly, fearing the outcome of your answer. You looked away from the boy, your eyes focused on anything but him, mostly on your nervously linked fingers.

“I do.” You whispered, your voice barely audible, but just loud enough for Harry to hear.

“He likes you.” He stated, as your eyes shot up to look at him, as if you could read the truth off his face. “I mean it. That bloody idiot doesn’t dare to ask you out, he is scared of ruining your friendship.” He rolled his eyes. “I wouldn’t call it a friendship when both of you are pinning after the other.” He scoffed in a comical tone.

“Harry…” You wanted to talk, but your words didn’t come. You didn’t know what to think, what to say, how to react. You liked Ron for as long as you could remember and Harry had a point, if you liked each other, it wasn’t really a friendship, but did he really like you? “Are you sure, Harry? I am not calling you a liar, but it is possible you just misread the situation.” You tried to think logically, but deep down, you just wanted him to give you the confirmation you so desperately needed.

“He is my best friend; I think I know him well enough to see when he is being disgustingly in love. And if that helps, he told me so.” He shrugged nonchalantly. He wanted you and Ron to finally be together. He was tired of listening to Ron about how gorgeous you looked, how sweet your scent was, how beautiful your eyes were. He had had enough.

“But what do you want me to do?” You asked frowning, your hands running through your hair as you merged in your thoughts.

“What do you want to do? Do you want to ask him out? Do you want to kiss him? Do you want to be together with him? All that maybe?” He raised a questioning brow.

“All that.” You giggled sweetly, still not in full control of the information you have just received.

“Then do it.” He nodded firmly.

“But Harry-“ you started, before he cut you off.

“I’m serious. If I hear about your pretty lips one more time, I will throw myself out the window.” He rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t get rid of the tiny smile appearing in the corner of his lips as he heard your light chuckle.

“You know what? I will do it!” You grinned happily, your face showing complete determination.

“Good girl. Go and get your man.” He snorted with a proud expression across his face. You smiled at him before you started running back towards the common room, your head spinning from the newly received information and all the doubts your mind tried to force down your throat. But your heart said otherwise, it was screaming at you, hyping you up, wanting nothing but you to feel happy in Ron’s arms.

As you got closer to the common room, you basically shouted the password at the fat lady way before you even reached the entrance. You stopped in the doorway, taking deep breaths, your plan a, b, c all running through your head, before you decided to just go with the flow.

“Ronald Weasley.” You called out to him with a big smile across your face, a shocked expression across his.

“Y-yeah?” He asked, unsure of his own voice as he stood up from the couch. You walked up to him, standing right in front of him, barely leaving any space between you. You could feel your cheeks blush, but you couldn’t compare to the boy’s deep red shade. You chuckled as you watched his freckles disappear under the new colour.

“Don’t you want to say something to me?” You grinned happily. “Maybe ask me something?” You tried to guide the silly boy.

“Do I?” He asked with curious eyes, his surprised expression telling you he genuinely didn’t understand the situation. You shook your head as you lifted your hand to massage the bridge of your nose.

“You are a right idiot, Ronald.” You heaved a deep sigh, before grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him down to meet your lips. You could hear the students gasp in the background, but you didn’t care. You finally felt his lips against yours, an action you have been craving to finally experience.

His shocked state quickly disappeared, his lips matching the rhythm of yours. His hands found their way to your hips, his fingers digging into your side, securing your body against his. One of his hands wandered up to your neck, guiding you into a deeper kiss as your hands ran through his rich, ginger locks.

“Blimey, that was hot.” He breathed with a dazed expression as he pulled away, making you chuckle at his adorableness.

“Are you sure you still have nothing to ask me?” You wiggled your brows, a light laughter leaving his lungs at your action.

“Would you like to go on a date with me, love?” A cheeky grin taking over his lips.

“I would love to.” You smiled, pulling your bottom lip between your teeth in anticipation of a second kiss. He didn’t hesitate, before you knew it, he pulled you closer and attacked your lips even more passionately than you did for the first time.


	2. Obviously oblivious [Fred Weasley x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have liked Fred for the longest time and Fred has been having a crush on you, but you are just being oblivious, until he finally takes the first step.

**Title:** Obviously oblivious  
 **Pairing:** Fred Weasley x Reader  
 **Word count:** 2k  
 **Author:** Heloise Daphne Brightmore

You were seated in the Gryffindor common room, talking to Lee Jordan and Oliver Wood about the upcoming quidditch match against Ravenclaw, when the Weasley twins stepped in the room with an identical smile across their face.

George plopped down beside you with a huge grin across his face, making you suspicious. You knew too much about their pranks and stupid little tricks. You didn’t mind them as for some unknown reason they didn’t include you in their games.

Fred sat down on your other side, throwing his arm across the sofa behind you, the same grin present across his face as his brother’s, making you even more suspicious.

“How are you beautiful?” Fred asked sweetly. Using pet names with you has become a habit of his, but you didn’t mind. You had a huge crush on the older twin, but your friendship was too important to you to say anything. You just enjoyed his company and treasured the sweet moments as long as you could.

“That grin across your face says I should be scared of you, so not too well.” You replied, squinting your eyes at the boy.

“Come on, Y/N. Why would you think like that? We are just two happy people.” George chipped in.

“When it comes to you, I can’t stop thinking when I will be your next target.” You spoke as your eyes wandered between the twins, lingering a tad bit longer on Fred.

“You’re exempt of our pranks and you know that.” Fred replied, getting hold of the end of your hair, gently swirling it around his finger.

“And why is that?” You asked. Fred’s hand stopped abruptly, as if searching for the words. You have never seen Fred speechless, but it made the moment even sweeter.

“Yes, Fred, why is that?” George quipped in with an even bigger smile.

“Because you are my best friend.” He replied, his voice more confident than he planned it to be. You felt your heart sink deep, even though you knew he only thought of you as a friend.

“Wait a second, when did Georgie fall to second place?” You tried to cover your pain with some humour.

“Yes, Fred, when did I fall to second place?” George joined in once again, a rather big grin spread across his face. You chuckled at his tone, but your eyes never left Fred’s chocolate brown eyes.

“Can you just put a lock on it?” Fred turned to his brother who simply replied with a snickering sound. “Both of you are my best friends, you don’t need to fight over me.” He replied with a mischievous smirk.

“As if we would fight for you.” You scoffed with a playful smile, exchanging a bored look with George.

“Not worth it.” George took your side in agreement.

“Okay, well I’m happy you get along so well. You don’t have to love me so much.” He pouted as George stood up and took a seat beside his brother, both of you squeezing Fred in a big hug. You felt Fred’s arm wrap around you, making you shiver in his embrace, but you tried to ignore the feeling, not wanting to give yourself false hope.

“We love you, Freddie.” George chuckled. “Some of us may be more than the other.” He smirked confidently, but you didn’t think much of it.

*

The quidditch game was already on, both teams working hard for a win. Bludgers flew around furiously, the quaffle changed owners faster than one could see. Seekers attempted to follow the tiny golden ball which was dodging the players successfully.

Your eyes were fixed on the older ginger twin, his confident smirk taking your attention away from the game. You watched as he hit the bludger, sending it straight towards a Ravenclaw keeper, who barely had time to change direction. George offered a thumbs up to his brother, both sharing a nod in agreement.

You turned your eyes away, focusing them on the Gryffindor seeker, Harry Potter as you watched him almost getting hold of the golden snitch. You screamed from the top of your lungs, encouraging him. His hand was right above the ball, before gripping on it, holding it up in the air triumphantly.

You squealed in happiness. Jumping up and down on the spectator stand, celebrating with the rest of Gryffindor. Your smile was visible from a mile away and Fred wasn’t one to miss it. He looked at George who just gave him a goofy smile, making him roll his eyes. He flew over to you, lowering his broom over the audience, showing you one of his mischievous signature smiles.

“What are you doing?” You asked as he offered his hand to you.

“Come with me.” He replied shaking his extended hand, waiting for you to accept it. You didn’t have to be told twice, even though you were not a fan of flying. You knew you would be safe with Fred, even if he was an annoying little brat sometimes. He pulled up the broom, forcing you to lock your arms around him. You squeezed your eyes shut, taking deep breaths, before you dared to open your eyes again.

“Where are we going, Fred?” You asked, your arms tight around his torso, trying to force away your fear of heights as you looked down, Hogwarts only a fraction of its actual size. 

“On a date!” He replied confidently. Your eyes shot up, wider than ever, looking at the back of his head, his locks getting messy in the wind.

“On a date?” You squeaked in surprise as you involuntarily started letting go of his torso. He quickly got hold of you, placing your arms back around him.

“Keep a firm hold, darling.” He chuckled playfully. “And yes, on a date indeed.”

“Shouldn’t you have asked me first?” You replied quickly, not wanting to give away the happiness in your voice, although you could swear he felt your heartbeat against his back as you held onto him firmly.

“I’m not clueless, love. I see the way you look at me, I see how you react when I touch you.” He let out a barking laughter. You felt a blush creep up on your face, your mouth agape, leaving you with no words.

You could just about see a secluded area at the Black lake, a blanket laid across the grass, a basket sitting in its corner.

Fred lowered the broom, until you could feel your feet on the ground. You got off, letting go of Fred’s upper body, feeling your legs slightly wobbly as your fear started leaving you. You weren’t feeling bad, you weren’t terrified of heights, but you were certainly uncomfortable with them.

You walked over to the blanket, looking down on it, feeling Fred’s gaze on the back of your head. You crouched down beside the basket, looking into it, studying its content. There were mini muffins and mini doughnuts in a little box, a few slices of cake, a couple of fruits and a bottle of butterbeer with 2 glasses beside it.

“I can’t decide if you are trying to make me fat or drunk, Mr. Weasley.” You stood up with a grin on your lips, crossing your arms in front of your chest, raising a questioning brow, trying to shoo away your nervousness with humour.

“I didn’t have any of those intentions at all, love.” He chuckled as he stepped closer and got hold of your waist, your eyes involuntarily meeting his. “Although I wouldn’t mind you putting on a few more pounds.” He squeezed your side playfully. Your eyes widened, your lips parted as you sucked in the air. You hit his arm in the form of a reply, not knowing how to answer to that, but your smile didn’t falter.

You removed his hands from your waist and sat down on the blanket, letting him pour you from the bottle of butterbeer and offering you the drink. He took a seat beside you, clinking his glass with yours.

“Why did you bring me on a date?” You asked, hoping straightforwardness to give you some well needed answers.

“Why does one take another on a date, love? Definitely not to play chess.” He grinned, making you roll your eyes.

“That’s not an answer.” You pointed out, taking a sip of your drink.

“Obviously, because I fancy you.” He replied confidently, making you cough as your drink went down the wrong pipe.

“Excuse me?” Your eyes widened at his words. You felt your face heat up under his intense gaze. “You never showed it, Fred. You always said I was your best friend.” You tried to think logically, not wanting to believe his words.

“You are my best friend. Of course I would say that.” He scooted closer, his body right next to yours. “But I was very obvious about how I’ve been feeling about you and you were just blind to it. George made fun of it on a daily basis even before I told him.” He chuckled at your dumbfounded expression.

“I didn’t… realise it.” You frowned.

“Yes, I know. I couldn’t be any more obvious and you were still oblivious towards my feelings. At times it was really frustrating.” He scoffed. “I, however, saw the way you looked at me, how you reacted when I touched you, how you tried to turn the awkward situations into jokes. You have been even more obvious than I was.” He laughed lightly, cupping your cheek with one of his big hands.

You couldn’t ignore the proximity between you, your eyes wandering down to his mouth as his tongue darted out, wetting his lips. You looked up, searching for his eyes, watching as his brown irises fixed on your parted lips, before closing the distance between you.

You felt little butterflies tickling your tummy, the feeling intensifying as you kissed back. His lips were something that you have been craving to feel on yours, on occasions forgetting your eyes on them, daydreaming about what they could do to you.

And here you were, with those beautiful lips fighting against yours for dominance, making you silently moan into the kiss, feeling Fred’s grin appear, before he deepened the kiss, his hand wandering down to your waist, pulling you closer. It was too much for you at once and oxygen was well needed. You parted, heaving a sigh, but you didn’t back away. Your eyes remained closed, you were still under the effects of his kiss.

“It was worth the wait.” Your eyes shot up as he laughed and laid down on the blanket, pulling you with him. You followed his movements and placed your head on his chest, enjoying the sound of his quick heartbeats.

“Were you nervous?” You asked as you listened to the irregular rhythm.

“I knew you liked me, but I couldn’t be completely calm about it. If anything it made me even more nervous.” He confessed, making you chuckle.

“Well, Fred Weasley, I fancy you, so you don’t have to be nervous.” You looked up at him as he watched your happy form with a big grin across his face.

“Oh sweetheart, I will always be nervous. I will be nervous about making you happy, I will be nervous about surprising you, I will be nervous about second guessing myself, I will be nervous about doing anything in my power to keep you close to me. It’s not a bad nervousness though. It’s more like I am excited.” He explained and you let a cheerful smile spread around your face. You pushed yourself up and kissed him again, feeling his arm wrap around your waist as he pulled you closer.

“I am definitely excited. The big Fred Weasley is mine now.” You chuckled as he ruffled your hair playfully.

“And you are telling me that I can’t be serious.” He scolded you with a humorous tone.

“I am serious. I’m excited about you being mine.” You replied with a sweet smile.

“So am I.” He pulled you back onto his chest, hinting a small kiss on the top of your head, making you feel content in his embrace.


	3. Wrong approach [Fred Weasley x Reader] - Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred and you have been enemies since the day he decided to turn his back on you. He has been causing nothing but trouble to you. But then a certain detention changes things and things get awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written this for Val’s 300 followers writing challenge [ @masterofthedarkness - Tumblr] - I don’t think I have ever written a fic this quick.

**Title:** Wrong approach  
 **Pairing:** Fred Weasley x Female!Reader  
 **Word count:** 5.1k  
 **Author:** Heloise Daphne Brightmore  
 **Warning:** 1 or 2 swear words  
 **Challenge:**

> Prompts **“One of these days I’m going to murder you.”** , **“Well, that’s not very comforting.”** and **“I have a name and it’s not sweetheart.”**

Gryffindors were supposed to get along with other Gryffindors, right? Or were they? They were supposed to have similar values and views. Not entirely the same, but something similar. They were supposed to rival with other houses, not each other, isn’t that right? However, two people, two very different, but not quite opposite people, had very different views.

You barely ever made little jokes with your friends, he was a hardcore prankster with his brother. You rather hang around a handful of people, he was always surrounded by his quidditch teammates. You had fairly good grades, he rather drew up his newest prank ideas on his test papers.

You didn’t necessarily hate the boy, you didn’t really hate anyone after all. But his mere presence, the fact that he was breathing the same air you did, made you feel furious. Him being under the same roof, even if on the other side of the Gryffindor tower, made you feel as if you were a ticking time bomb.

The boy affected you in so many ways. Oh, but not in good ways. Each time you had classes together, which of course was not unusual, you were housemates after all, made you want to walk up to him and spit right in between his eyes. Was it lady-like? Of course, not. Did your mother teach you not to ever do something like that? Certainly. Were you ever going to do it? Definitely not. But you couldn’t stop yourself from daydreaming about embarrassing him in front of the whole school. Seeing him suffer made you feel slightly better.

Others thought he was this dashingly handsome, funny boy, with a charming attitude, cheeky comments and witty comebacks. For you he was an entitled little shit, who found entertainment in torturing others with his pranks. And if one wasn’t enough of him, there were two of them. You despised his brother George just as much you despised him, but Fred was the one who always got you in trouble, whilst his brother rather just rolled his eyes or snickered beside him.

It wasn’t different on that particular day either when you lost your self-control. Fred and George were seated behind you on Potions, whilst Angelina took the seat beside you, as always.

Angelina was a good friend of yours and you just couldn’t understand how she could handle two bloody idiots hanging around her all the time. She tried to convince you that the brothers weren’t bad, just maybe a bit reckless and overly energetic, but each time you just let out an annoyed huffing sound or snorted at her unbelievable words. They were plain annoying, and no one could convince you otherwise.

Angelina has been adding the ingredients to your potion, whilst you stirred it and instructed her how to prepare them. You always were a good team and each time you had to work together; it was very obvious from your grades that you were practically on the same wavelength.

You were silently stirring the content of your cauldron when you heard a loud popping sound from behind you. Your head snapped towards the twins, their potion bubbling furiously, its colour resembling a dark magenta shade, instead of the sky-blue colour you were going for.

You raised your brows, taking a step back, Angelina following you. You both knew that the potion was nothing like it was supposed to be and knowing the twins, you were prepared for the worst.

Barely a couple of seconds passed before the liquid started pouring out of the cauldron, furiously bubbling above the fire. You squinted in fear of something disastrous happening. You weren’t wrong. You glanced at Professor Snape, hoping to get him involved in the situation, but he was rather interested in scolding another housemate of yours. Before you could turn back towards the boys, the content of the cauldron exploded, covering both you, Angelina and the twins in a pink gooey substance.

“You bloody morons.” You growled at the twins, but they simply exchanged a mischievous look, before they burst out in a loud laughter.

“What is going on here?” You didn’t have to look around to see who the voice belonged to, his dark presence and frightening aura preceded him. “What have you done?” He raised his voice as he looked at the pair of you with a bewildered look.

“We might have made a teeny-tiny little mistake.” Fred shrugged with a nonchalant smirk sitting across his face.

“Little mistake, Mr. Weasley? All four of you are staying here after the lesson and cleaning up the mess you made. And of course, 10 points from each of you.” The professor groaned, massaging the bridge of his large nose. “And you two, detention after classes, at 6pm in front of my office.” He hissed as he looked at the twins

“But professor, me and Angelina haven’t done anything.” You tried to argue, but within seconds Snape was right in your face, his index finger pointing at you.

“I would have thought your parents taught you better than to talk back. Another 10 points from Gryffindor.” He scoffed as he stepped back. “Oh, and Miss. Y/L/N, you can join the detention tonight too.” You groaned in anger, not wanting to believe your ears. You felt betrayed, you felt angered, you were fuming. You had nothing to do with the situation, still you got in trouble and once again, because of Fred Fucking Weasley.

You looked up at Fred who gave you a devilish smile. “Don’t look at me like that, sweetheart. People make mistakes.” He chuckled lightly.

 **“I have a name and it’s not sweetheart.”** You hissed at him. You wanted to jump across the table and grab him by the neck, pushing his face in his cauldron, but instead you took a deep breath and calmed yourself. He grinned at your angered state, forcing you to take another couple of deep breaths.

You gave him a deadly glare before turning back to your table and removing the leftover potion from your uniform with a newly learned spell. Angelina placed a hand on your shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze, before you shook your head and heaved a deep sigh.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered, trying to avoid getting caught by Snape.

“It’s not your fault. It’s those morons who can’t seem to exist without annoying me.” You growled, your animalistic tone stunning Angelina for a second.

“Look, they aren’t bad people, they’re just a bit more eccentric.” Angelina giggled lightly as she glanced at George. You turned around, watching as George sent her a playful wink, making her giggle even more.

“Oh, no. Not happening!” You groaned as you grabbed her arm and forcefully turned her around.

“Look, sweetie, I’m telling you, they are good people. You just need to get to know them.” She nudged you playfully, hoping to get you to change your mind. You furiously shook your head.

“Not in a million years.” You scoffed. “They are a pain in the ass and my opinion will not change. Fred is making everyone’s life a constant hell.” You argued.

“Erm… not really.” She tapped her chin as if she was deeply lost in her thoughts. “To be honest, I think recently it has only been you.” She replied nonchalantly, making your brows run high.

“So, what is that supposed to mean? Am I like the new target?” You questioned, following Angelina’s gaze as she turned back around, his eyes stopping on Fred. Your gaze fixed on Fred too who gave you a playful smirk, making you groan, before you turned back to your table.

“Can I be honest?” She asked and you nodded in response. “I think he fancies you.” She shrugged. Your eyes grew wide in surprise, before a loud snort left your lungs, before you quickly slapped your hands on your mouth to silence yourself.

“Please don’t tire me, Angie. That boy wants nothing but to make my life miserable and I wouldn’t even touch him with a piece of wooden stick.” You groaned as you started cleaning around you, wanting to spend less time with the twins.

Class dragged on for another 20 minutes, leaving you a sighing mess, wanting to disappear finally. As you finished, Professor Snape walked up to you, reminding you to clean not just the mess the twins made, but also all the cauldrons and utensils the other students used. You groaned loudly, earning a deadly glare from the teacher.

Potions being your last lesson for the day meant you had plenty of time to finish, before you continued with your detention, thanks to your least favourite people.

Cleaning up went fairly quickly, except for the parts where Fred decided to mock you for having no sense of humour. You seriously debated to curse him, but Angelina stopped your arm just before you could have reached for your wand. The elder twin just chuckled at you, angering you even further.

The Gryffindor common room was empty and silent, the only crackling sounds filling the room came from the fireplace. Your arms were folded in front of your chest as you thought about the detention you didn’t deserve. Fred Weasley has been your enemy since that particular prank he pulled on you. You could still clearly remember.

*

_You were walking through the corridor, your arms holding onto a pile of books, your thoughts far away from the present. You didn’t pay attention, your body moved on its own, your mind wandering to places you wished to be at. Daydreaming was an activity you found yourself doing almost all the time. Having too much time to get lost in your thoughts had its perks after all._

_You walked straight towards the dungeon, searching for Professor Snape. You didn’t like the teacher, he was a mean one, but as a student, you needed his guidance. You walked around corridors, heading towards his office, when your leg got stuck in something and before you could have done anything, you were covered in a sticky substance. You shouted in anger, searching for the culprit, trying to get your leg out of whatever you were stuck in, but instead, a pile of feathers fell up on you, sinking deep into the sticky mass on you._

_Fred and George stepped out from behind a statue, both wearing a guilty expression._

_“Are you out of your mind?” You shouted at the boys as you tried to remove the layers covering you, unsuccessfully._

_“Hey, it wasn’t meant for you.” George quipped in._

_“Oh, so that makes it completely fine. Let me ask again, are you out of your mind?” You groaned, still trying to get out of the gluey substance._

_“Well, it’s not, but it’s funny. Just look at you, quite attractive if you ask me.” Fred snorted as he ran his eyes up and down on you. You wanted to jump at the boy, but your leg was still stuck._

_“Would you mind helping me?” You asked with greeted teeth. George was about to take a step towards you, but Fred got hold of his brother’s arm and pulled him back._

_“I don’t quite think so. You look bloody hilarious, love.” Fred chuckled, making George frown._

_“Fred?” He questioned his brother subtly._

_“Don’t worry, Georgie. Let’s go.” He grinned playfully, before sending you a wink and leaving you behind. You screamed after the boys, you tried to get yourself out of the trap, but you were unsuccessful, until Professor Snape finally appeared and released you, but not before sending you on detention._

_*_

Since that moment, Fred Weasley has become your arch enemy. You never really liked their pranks, but the fact that he left you behind, infuriated you.

You stood up from the couch, heading out of the common room and towards the dungeon. You already hated this day and you wanted to get it over with quickly. 

As you arrived at Professor Snape’s office and lifted your hand to knock, the door opened abruptly. Fred appeared behind it, a playful grin slowly taking over his previously emotionless expression.

“Awww, you missed me already? Don’t worry, we will have plenty of time to spend together.” He chuckled. You rolled your eyes, before giving him a bored look.

“Miss. Y/L/N, Mr. Weasley, head to the Potions classroom. You will be organising the ingredients and cleaning each and every cauldron, shelf, cupboard. I don’t want to see even an inch of dust.” He hissed; his tone annoyed as he extended his arm to take your wands. You both obliged without hesitation. “I will be joining you soon.” He added before he loudly shut the door behind Fred.

“Where is George?” You asked, looking at the older Weasley.

“Am I not good enough for you?” Fred raised a brow, a playful grin playing across his lips. You scoffed at him, his behaviour slowly getting to you, your self-control quickly disappearing by the second. “He got injured when we played, he will have to come to detention another time, but he is fine. You know, it’s just great, isn’t it? You and me, enjoying each other’s company?” He chuckled lightly.

“I would rather be literally anywhere, than beside you.” You groaned as you reached the classroom.

“Oh woman, you are hurting my feelings.” He placed his hand above his heart, his tone clearly mocking you.

“Sod off, Weasley.” You hissed as you walked across the room, heading straight for the stockroom, which already had all the equipment you needed for the task.

The first couple of minutes went quietly. You thought you could just get your detention over with and it would all be done for. You looked at Fred, who was quietly cleaning a cauldron above a rusty metal sink. You watched as his rolled-up sleeve shifted down a bit, before he pulled it back up again, soaking the material with his wet hand.

You didn’t quite understand why you were watching him, but your eyes were fixed on the boy. You expected him to find an excuse to skip detention, you expected him to prank the Professor to get himself out of detention, but there he was doing what he was told to do.

“You know if you keep looking at me like that, I will think that you might just fancy me.” He chuckled as he turned around, his eyes meeting yours.

“Believe me, Weasley, you would be the last person on earth I would fancy.” You scoffed as you turned back towards the vials you were previously cleaning.

“Why do you hate me so much?” He leaned against the sink, leaving the cauldron soaking in the water, his brows furrowed. You mirrored his expression, before scoffing loudly.

“Why do I hate you? Oh, where to begin. Do you remember when you left me covered in a disgusting gooey substance in the dungeon a year ago. I have not even done anything to you, but you found it hilarious apparently. Since then you have been getting me in trouble on every occasion. I shouldn’t even be here; I was simply guilty of being in the same classroom. You try to make my life miserable, you make fun of me, you call me all these stupid pet names, you appear out of nowhere. You are like a leech I can’t get rid of.” By the time you finished, you were breathing heavily as you tried to express all that you felt.

“Once again, you have no sense of humour.” Fred shrugged.

“I do, thank you very much. But I do not find it funny that I have to be in detention with you, the last person I want to see.” You hissed through gritted teeth.

“Others would love to be in your place, you should feel lucky.” Fred grinned playfully.

“Then why are you not making their lives miserable?” You asked, throwing your hands in the air.

“Because I don’t fancy them.” He shrugged. You frowned at the boy, doubting what you have just heard.

“What?” You asked, uncertainty clear in your voice.

“I said I fancy you.” He said nonchalantly, his eyes not leaving yours even for a second. You scoffed at the boy’s random confession, a shocked and awkward smile spreading across your face.

“You show it very well, you know?” You shook your head in disbelief. “You make my life a living hell, how is that supposed to mean that you like me?” You asked.

“I’m trying to get your attention; I’m trying to get us into detention together so I can spend time with you.” His previously happy expression was nowhere to be found.

“You are getting me in trouble every single day.” You raised your voice in anger. “You could have just asked me out or something, why did you have to act like an idiot and make me suffer through every day?” You hissed as you started walking towards him.

“Because I didn’t like you then. At first, I found it hilarious that you walked into our trap. But somehow it just turned into more. You already hated me, so how was I supposed to ask you out?” He heaved a deep sigh. It was the first time you have seen him being so serious, his mischievous personality hidden under his heavy words.

You stood in front of the boy, only a couple of inches between you, his arms folded in front of him. You looked into his brown eyes, searching for his usual playfulness, but you couldn’t find it.

“You could have stopped nagging me to begin with and that might have changed my mind. But no, you kept on giving me a hard time with that idiotic brother of yours and now you want me to believe that you fancy me? You are a joke, Weasley.” You huffed as you turned around, but before you could have walked back to the stockroom, he got hold of your arm and pulled you back against him, your chest flush against his.

“I handled it in a shitty way, I will give you that, but I wasn’t joking.” His tone has never been more serious, his eyes showering you with his complete attention, but you couldn’t care less. The boy has been annoying you for as long as you could remember, and you couldn’t just forget that.

“Well, that doesn’t matter. I don’t like you anyway.” You wriggled yourself out of his arms and walked back to the stockroom, carefully continuing your task. You heard a deep sigh leaving his lungs as he turned back towards the sink. You looked up at him, his face emotionless as he continued cleaning the equipment.

The rest of the detention went quietly, none of you saying another word, before Professor Snape stepped in and sent you back to your dormitory, handing you your wands.

-

Days went by, but Fred didn’t talk to you, nor did he get you into trouble. He didn’t even look at you for that matter. It didn’t necessarily bother you, but you did feel a certain empty feeling that you couldn’t really place anywhere. Fred finally moved on and left you alone. Or so you thought. The boy kept glancing at you every time he saw you, but he was very subtle about it. He was scolding himself for his stupid decisions, he didn’t mean to push you away. He felt dumb and angry at himself.

You were walking back to the Gryffindor tower when you saw a couple of students, three of them to be exact, bullying a younger boy. You couldn’t see which house they were from; you could only see their backs after all. You wanted to walk up to them to give them a lecture on their behaviour and stop them, but before you could have moved a pair of ginger heads appeared beside the younger boy. You immediately recognised George and Fred Weasley in the arrivals.

“Oi!” George shouted at the students who looked up at him with a grimace. You could just about catch a glimpse of their faces, but you couldn’t recognise them.

“What do you want?” One of the bullies asked with his wand in his hand, pointed at the twin. He blew a long blonde lock of hair away from his face as he offered a sceptical look to the twins.

“Really?” Fred asked with a raised brow as he placed a hand on the younger boy’s shoulder and whispered something to him. The boy immediately turned around and ran away from the scene.

“Are we supposed to be scared of you?” Another boy asked with a scoff as he slowly shook his head, his brown hair messily moving around. You frowned at the scene unfolding.

“No, you shouldn’t bully people to begin with.” Fred replied, astonished by the bravery of the younger students.

“Like I will listen to you, old man.” The same boy replied. Fred’s eyes widened; he clearly didn’t expect to be called old. You snickered at the nickname, but the humours moment quickly disappeared as the blonde boy sent a spell towards George, which he quickly dodged.

“Oh no, you didn’t.” Fred spoke up as he flicked his wand, a rope appearing in front of him, before beginning to tie the three boys up.

“Hey, let us go!” the third boy whined this time, but the twins just smiled mischievously instead. They walked up to them and took each of their wands, placing them onto the window seal across the boys.

“You see, it’s not so fun when you’re on the receiving end.” George scoffed.

“You will regret this.” The browned haired boy hissed in anger, trying to wiggle himself out of the ropes.

“Awww-“ Fred began as he walked up to the boy ruffling his hair. “we can talk about it when you grow up.” He chuckled, shaking his head. He threw his arm across George’s shoulder and they started walking back towards the Gryffindor tower.

You stood still behind the wall watching the boys trying to get out of their ropes, before your thoughts wandered elsewhere. Maybe they weren’t that bad after all. Maybe Fred really just screwed up.

You shook your head, remembering the amount of trouble he caused you. It wasn’t something you could just forget. You groaned in an annoyed tone and changed direction, deciding to head back to your dormitory too. You thought about calling a teacher to collect the boys, but they deserved what they got. Eventually someone would find them anyway, you thought.

-

You sat at the Gryffindor table with Angelina on your left, and the twins across you as you were playing with your food but eating none of it. Your eyes were long forgotten on the older Weasley twin, his laughter capturing your attention. You couldn’t actually pinpoint when you started hating him less and paying more attention to the little things he did, but somewhere along the weeks since he has been ignoring you, he just caught your eyes.

You have tried to get rid of this feeling, but you couldn’t. To top it off, Angelina and George became an item, which made your relationship with Fred even more awkward. You didn’t talk to each other, but you had to hang out occasionally, thanks to Angie and the awkward silence didn’t help your case.

You barely realised how you forgot your eyes on the boy, but Angelina didn’t miss to remind you each time it happened.

You felt your side being nudged, your eyes immediately darting towards your friend. “What was that for?” You asked with a deep frown.

“Erm… I don’t know? Perhaps the fact that you have been ogling Fred?” She whispered with a raised brow.

“No, I haven’t.” You denied immediately, straightening your back as if that helped your case.

“Oh yes, you have. Even he realised it.” She chuckled and the feeling of wanting to dig your own grave rushed through your body. You felt your cheeks heat up and quickly jumped up from your seat, leaving the table with a made-up excuse, just so you could leave the boy behind.

You weren’t sure what was going on with you. Recently the boy has been occupying most of your thoughts, if not all of them. You wanted to dislike him, you wanted to tell him how much you despised him, but instead, Angelina was right. On many occasions you forgot your eyes on him, carefully watching as he laughed with his friends, ran his fingers through his rich red hair or the way he snorted when his younger brother, Ron said something stupid.

You sat down on a couch in the Gryffindor common room, Angelina following behind you, which you didn’t even realise. She took a seat beside you and looked at you with a knowing look.

“You like him, don’t you?” She asked, but you just focused on the red and orange colours changing in the fireplace. “Don’t you?” She tried again, nudging your shoulder.

“What if I do?” You asked, your voice barely audible.

“Then you do, so what?” She asked in confusion.

“I have disliked him for so long, I don’t understand this.” You frowned, trying to collect your own thoughts and memories to make sense of your feelings.

“I told you, they weren’t bad people. There’s nothing wrong with realising that. Sure, it took you a bit longer, but you finally did.” She shrugged. “I still don’t understand your problem.”

“He said he liked me before.” You spoke up again.

“So, I’ve heard. Fred told me everything.” She nodded knowingly.

“Do you think he still likes me?” You asked weakly as you finally turned towards her with a hopeful glint in your eyes.

“He asks about you every single day. How you are, what you are doing or if you are still mad at him.” She chuckled sweetly. “You remember when you forgot to bring your quill to the test, and I gave you mine since I had two that day?” You frowned, but nodded, uncertain about where she was going with this. “That wasn’t my quill. I never bring a spare quill. It was Fred’s. He saw the way you panicked and told me to give you his. He didn’t have another, so he handed in an empty paper and failed the test.” You frowned deeper, not wanting to believe your friend.

“So, he still fancies me?” You asked again, fearing any misunderstanding.

“Oh, for Godric’s sake you silly woman, yes he does.” She shook her head, heaving a deep sigh. “I love you, but you can be so thick sometimes.” She huffed. A small smile spread across your face, which slowly started growing. “You look like you have a plan.” She mused, a similar smile appearing on her face.

“That, I do.” You chuckled as you jumped up and started running towards the Great Hall. You were hoping that the boy didn’t leave just yet, but when you arrived, he wasn’t there. You heaved a deep sigh, feeling devastated that you were too late. But then you quickly composed yourself. That wasn’t the only place he could be, you thought.

You ran across corridors, occasionally bumping into innocent students, you ran outside, even to the quidditch field, but the boy was nowhere to be found. You stopped for a second, trying to organise your breathing. You weren’t a lost cause, but you weren’t an athletic, sporty person either. Maybe right in the middle.

You heard a chuckling sound and the voice immediately caught your attention. You couldn’t miss it anywhere. You started running towards the voice, before you finally found Fred and George laughing beside the Black lake.

You inhaled and exhaled, trying to organise your breathing, your thoughts, your actions, before you internally started to scream. “What am I doing here?” You panicked, but as if your legs carried you, you started heading towards the boys.

You gulped loudly as George looked at you with a frown, before his brows ran high and offered you a mischievous grin. He started backing away, wanting to give you space. Fred couldn’t see his brother as he was watching the lake before him.

You stopped behind the ginger boy, tapping his shoulder. He turned around, slightly surprised at your presence, before you grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to meet your lips.

He gasped into the kiss, shock filling him by the unexpected situation, but you didn’t let go of him. You didn’t want to. His lips felt too good to be released. He finally woke up from his trans and wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you closer to him, before returning the kiss. You tilted your head in anticipation, wanting to get more of him, wanting to feel more of him.

You didn’t want to part, you didn’t want to let go just yet, but oxygen was well needed, so you forced your lips apart. He groaned as you pulled away, his eyes flattering open in the process.

“Well, hello.” He smirked happily, making you scoff, before a shy smile appeared across your face.

“Hi.” You whispered, all your bravery leaving you at a fast pace.

“Why did I get that?” He asked as he locked his hands behind your waist, not planning to leave you any time soon.

“Well, I was thinking and- I mean maybe- Oh for Godric’s sake, would you like to go on a date with me?” You asked in a rushed manner, feeling your face heat up.

“Oh, I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist my charm.” He chuckled wholeheartedly. You gently punched his arm, pouting in the process.

 **“One of these days I’m going to murder you.”** You groaned, but you couldn’t remove the growing smile from your face. 

**“Well, that’s not very comforting.”** He stepped back, creating a bigger space than you found acceptable. You pulled him back against you and gave him a bored look.

“If you are done playing around, would you mind kissing me or you would rather listen to your own voice?” You questioned with a raised brow, causing a chuckle to leave his lungs before he leaned forward and captured your lips once again, smiling into the kiss.

“So, you don’t hate me anymore, huh?” He asked with a confident lopsided smile.

“I never hated you, idiot. I simply disliked your whole existence.” You shrugged with a grin growing wider.

“Yeah, you are right, that’s better.” He laughed, making you grin, happily. You were glad you didn’t dislike him anymore. For some reason, somewhere along the line, your feelings just took on a different turn. When and how, you couldn’t pinpoint it, but they did, and you were more than happy to give in to the new feelings as you locked your lips with his again.


	4. Road to Us [George Weasley x Reader] series

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this for @kashishwrites ‘s writing challenge on Tumblr. It was supposed to be a one shot, but it turned into a series somehow. I used prompt “I don’t remember you."

**Title:** Road to Us  
 **Pairing:** Post War!George Weasley x Female!Reader  
 **Author:** Heloise Daphne Brightmore  
 **Type:** Series  
 **Chapters:** 7/7  
 **Status:** Completed  
 **Challenge:**

> Prompt **“I don’t remember you."**

You have suffered a serious accident and you wake up in the hospital without a single memory. George is unable to cope with the situation. In one second he is beside you, helping you wherever he can, the next he is distancing himself from you. If his behaviour isn’t confusing enough, people keep secrets from you and you are determined to find out.

[Fred is very much alive] - Also, in this series George’s ear is perfectly fine.

The series is available:

[ **HERE!** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352651/chapters/66834466)


	5. Warmness [Ron Weasley x Reader] - Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a dull, rainy winter day, the only thing you need is your boyfriend, Ron Weasley and a cup of hot chocolate.

**Title:** Warmness  
**Pairing:** Ron Weasley x Reader  
**Word count:** 1.7k  
**Author:** Heloise Daphne Brightmore  
**Challenge:**

> I have written this piece for @jamilelucato and @whack-ed [tumblr] A Very Harry Potter Christmas Challenge with Day 2′s prompt - Warming up with a hot chocolate.

It’s been quite rainy and dull in London recently. Everything seemed grey, dark clouds taking over the sky, bright colours long gone from the horizon, no sun to warm up the coldness, to dry off the wet grounds.

In the winter, people expected snow and colourful lights hung around the city. Roads covered in white silk, trees holding the heavy white substance, fairy lights decorating the houses, shops covered in all the Christmas ornaments.

But instead it was grey, dark and dull. You didn’t start decorating, nor did you start preparing for Christmas. It was too early for you and the weather didn’t give you the usual Christmas joy just yet.

It was freezing outside and so was inside. The heating was barely working, and it didn’t seem to want to budge even when you used magic against it. You wrapped yourself up in two layers of your boyfriend’s sweaters and a burgundy blanket that usually laid across the end of your bed. You cupped the hot chocolate in your hands, enjoying the warmness it sent through your nerves, its steam heating up your face as you took a sip of the hot beverage.

You sat on the window-seat in your room, listening to the heavy rain outside, the raindrops furiously attacking your window-seal. You held onto a cup of hot chocolate, warming yourself up from the spreading cold weather.

You liked rain, it made you feel melancholic, it made you think, it made you remember all your stupid little decisions, all your happy moments and what would come in the future. For some reason the rainy season always offered you a dull, but calming time in your life, where you just sat down and reflected on the decisions you have made, the feelings you have harboured, the happy memories you have experienced.

Although it was dark and colourless, it relaxed you, it gave you a silent comfort, which you gladly accepted as busy thoughts were swirling around in your head.

You weren’t particularly sad or lonely, you weren’t happy or enthusiastic either. You were just lost in your thoughts and it seemed to be the right thing to do.

You didn’t realise another presence in the room, nor did you hear him clear his throat. The only time his presence seemed obvious to you was when his arms wrapped around your torso and he hinted a small kiss on your temple.

You smiled at the feeling of his hair tickling your cheek, his lips gently touching your skin, his arms tightly wrapped around your body, his natural scent finding its way into your nostrils, making your body relax against his naked chest. In contrast to the cold you felt, shooting through your bones, his body was warm, almost too hot for such cold weather.

“Are you alright, love?” He asked, his voice hoarse from waking up late. Indeed, it was a lazy day. It was dark and least productive. You didn’t have work, nor did Ron, both of you looking forward to a day of doing nothing, which was long awaited.

“Of course, just thinking.” You replied with a sweet smile as you turned back to meet his curious blue eyes and messy ginger hair.

You loved his hair when he woke up, his locks reminding you of a bird’s nest. It was comical, but somehow it also meant home to you. Each time you saw his messy morning hair, his subtle stubble, his wrinkled pyjama bottoms and the way he rubbed his tired eyes, made you feel home. His mere presence made you feel as if you have had everything in one person. A friend, family, love, partner and home. He didn’t even know, but he was your everything. 

“About what?” He asked as he moved around you and held your hand to help you off the window, taking your hot chocolate and placing it on the side of the window-seal.

“Just memories, feelings. I guess I’m just thinking about everything.” You chuckled, scratching the back of your head awkwardly. “I am making no sense at all, am I?” Ron chuckled at you as he lifted your head with his index finger, his sweet smile making your lips curl involuntarily.

“Nope. Not at all. But if it makes you feel better just keep on thinking about whatever you want.” He chuckled as his arms sneaked around your waist, his face hidden in the crook of your neck, inhaling your scent as you placed your hands on his naked chest. “Can you just come back to bed and keep thinking there?” He asked, his voice muffled by your skin.

“Don’t you want to do something more productive?” You asked and he lifted his head, looking out the window, his face turning into a grimace.

“I’m not leaving this house today.” He shook his head, his face still deformed.

“We don’t have to leave, but we could do something, we could come up with something.” You tried to convince him, but he didn’t seem to want to agree.

“The only productivity I plan on doing is holding you in my arms. Love, I understand you want to do something, but it’s been weeks since we have had the same day off. Can we just lay in bed all day and-“ you waited for him to continue, but the boy froze. You frowned at his unexpected behaviour, even more so as a large grin started appearing across his face. “Love, just stay here.” He instructed you and quickly let go of you, grabbing his bathrobe from the hook on the door and running down the stairs of your house.

You stood in your room, looking around, complete confusion taking over you. You walked to the bed, sitting down on the edge, your foot slowly tapping on the ground, waiting for Ron. The minutes seemed to pass rather slowly, your boredom making you groan. You let yourself fall on to the bed, your hands laying across the silky cover, your eyes fixed on the ceiling.

What Ron was planning seemed to be getting to you and you just wanted to investigate. You stood up from the bed, wrapped your bathrobe around you and started tiptoeing over to the door, the wooden floorboards creaking under your weight. The door was loud as you tried to slowly open it, avoiding being caught by the ginger boy.

You pushed your head out of the little crack between the door and its frame, hoping to hear or see something, but instead a loud squeaky sound left your lungs as you found yourself face to face with Ron.

“I knew you would be spying, love.” He chuckled as he got hold of your hand and started gently pulling you after himself.

“What were you up to?” You asked, but the boy just shook his head and chuckled at your curiosity.

“That’s for you to find out.” He snickered as he led you towards the living room. You frowned at the secrecy, knowing Ron wasn’t keen on keeping secrets. You let him guide you, waiting in anticipation of what made him so abruptly disappear, but you didn’t have to wait for long to find out.

He stepped aside as he walked into the living room, leaving you with a clear view of the place. Your eyes widened in surprise, your lips parting involuntarily.

The room was originally warm, it’s colours mainly consisting of red, burgundy, orange and gold. But this time, it was more than that. Ron placed tiny candles around the room, lighting up the place in a warm yellow and orange colour, reminding you of the sun. The fireplace was heating up the room, the wooden logs crackling in the fire. A yellow and red plaid blanket covered the carpet in front of the burgundy couch, two cups of hot chocolate and little sandwiches placed on the tiny table beside the blanket. 

It was warm and romantic, something you didn’t know you needed, but now that it was right in front of you, it made you break into a happy smile as a tiny teardrop left your watering eyes.

“Are you okay?” Ron asked worriedly as he saw the tears appear in your eyes. You nodded furiously and pulled him flush against you, kissing him lovingly, enjoying the feel of his lips on yours and his arms around your body. It was an intimate moment each time you kissed him, but the warmness surrounding you made it even more cosy.

“I’m just very happy, Ron. This is beautiful.” You smiled again as you looked around, your cheek laying against Ron’s chest.

“I hoped you’d like it.” He spoke. “I even prepared some muggle board games.” He pointed at a little box on the table, making you chuckle. You remembered the muggle toys as you played with your family on a similarly dull day. “Both lazy and productive.” He grinned happily as he kissed the top of your head.

“I love it, Ron. I really do love it.” You lifted your head from his chest and stood up on your tiptoes to kiss him again, trying to convey how much it all meant to you, how proud you were of him and how much you loved him.

You walked over to the blanket and waited for Ron to sit down, before you got comfortable between his legs, your head laying on his chest. He offered you one of the cups of hot chocolate and you immediately took it from him, enjoying the hot beverage sliding down your throat. You didn’t feel the coldness anymore.

Ron reached for your hand, interlocking your fingers as he placed a tiny kiss on your temple. You turned back around, looking into his loving eyes, before you closed the gap between you, enjoying the feel of his lips on yours.

“Thank you so much.” You whispered against his lips as you turned back to watch the fire battling with the wooden logs, swallowing them gracefully.

“Anytime, love.” He replied as he hinted a small kiss on your cheek, making you smile.

The moment was just perfect, and you were happy to add another beautiful memory to your collection for another dull and rainy day.


	6. Christmas puns [Fred Weasley x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred Weasley is head over heels for you, but you are not ready to just give in yet.

**Title:** Christmas puns  
**Pairing:** Fred Weasley x Reader  
**Word count:** 1.5k  
**Author:** Heloise Daphne Brightmore

Fred Weasley had a very obvious crush on you. So obvious that even you knew about it. His feelings weren’t unrequited, you had feelings for the troublemaker too. However, you loved his pinning after you and you were scared it would stop after you finally gave into his advances.

To be honest, you enjoyed the attention he has been giving you too much to give up on it just yet. You knew you would have to agree to go out with him soon enough, otherwise he’d get bored of running after you, but for now, you were content were you were, even if you had to play hard to get, even if it was hard not to run up to him and kiss him right in the middle of the school.

You walked towards your Charms class, books tucked under your arm, another open in your hands. You were taught to pay attention when walking, but your book seemed more interesting than the dull corridors.

They weren’t dull really. The castle was all Christmassy already, colourful ornaments hanging off the ceiling with charms keeping them in place, ivies decorated with fairy lights levitating beside the walls. It was majestic, but your eyes couldn’t leave the interesting lines of your books.

“Hello, Love.” You heard his voice, your eyes immediately turning towards the boy, your favourite deep brown eyes meeting your gaze. A small smile spread across your face, his presence causing a slight blush to appear on your cheeks.

“Hey.” You nodded, turning back towards your book. You knew you wouldn’t be able to read another line, you didn’t even try, but you certainly wanted to look occupied.

“How are you darling?” He asked as he threw an arm around your shoulders.

“Been better before you arrived.” You replied, but you knew that your smile was giving you away. Fred knew you liked him, or so he said he knew, but he didn’t seem to mind your little game.

“That was mean.” He scoffed playfully, as he threw an arm around your shoulders, pulling you closer. “I just wanted to see the love of my life.” He smirked proudly.

“The love of your life?” You asked with a sceptical look, which earned you an eager nod from him.

“Indeed, it was love at frost sight.” He chuckled, but it quickly died away as he realised the deep frown across your brows. “You know first sight - frost sight. No?” He asked and you shook your head. “It was supposed to be a Christmas pun.” He chuckled awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

“A very weak one, Fred. A very weak one.” You scoffed as you removed his arm from your shoulders and stopped in front of your class. “Please, don’t ever try that again.” You grimaced as you walked into the class, leaving the boy outside.

Professor Flitwick was in such a Christmas mood already, he wore an elf costume, making you pull a face at the sight. You had no problem with Christmas, you loved it, but certainly didn’t expect one of your professors to lose his mind.

The class was fairly boring, most of it was spent talking about plans for the holidays. Although it had nothing to do with Charms, Flitwick thought awakening the Christmas spirit in his students would be just the perfect lesson material.

You rushed out of the classroom before anyone could, already feeling tired of the Christmas mood everyone seemed to be in. You headed to the Gryffindor common room to throw your bags and books into the farthest corner of the room, not wanting to think about your studies for the upcoming weekend.

As you finished changing, you headed to the common room, flopping down on a couch, your legs thrown over its arm, a book in your hands ready for your attention.

“Hey, love.” You heard Fred approach you again.

“What is it this time?” You asked with a bored tone, but indeed you were happy to see him. He could have talked about anything, in any language, even if it didn’t make sense, you would still enjoy listening to his deep voice and cheerful tone.

“I wanted to see you, is that a crime?” He asked as he sat down beside you, throwing an arm around your shoulders. You involuntarily leaned into him, missing the smug look across his face.

“Everything you do and say is with a purpose. I don’t trust you.” You retorted as you flipped to the next page of your book.

“You are hurting me woman.” He sniffed, pretending to be hurt by your words. “You don’t understand how hard it is for me to keep chasing after you.” He started in a serious tone. You turned towards the boys, meeting his saddened look. You felt guilty for dragging him along for so long. “I have been keeping this in for so long, but I think it’s the right time for me to tell you that I don’t just like you, I- I love- I love you from head to mistletoe.” Your face fell, your jaw tightened, anger bubbling up inside you as Fred let out a wholehearted laughter.

“I hate you!” You hissed as you turned back to the book in your hand, organising your breathing, trying to concentrate on the pages instead of the 100s of ways you imagined cursing Fred Weasley.

“Why, you can’t deny that it was funny.” He chuckled as his laughter died down.

“No, it’s not funny, Fred. They are very bad.” You rolled your eyes to confirm your words.

“But what do you expect me to do then? My only weapon against you is my humour. You don’t seem to react to anything else.” He groaned with an adorable pout, one that you haven’t seen much of.

You closed the book and placed it on the table in front of the couch and turned towards the boy. “I’m sorry, okay? I might have been a little mean recently.” You admitted, always trying to push him away just to keep him interested. “Let’s make a deal. I will agree to go on a date with you, if you promise me never to use any of those awful puns anymore.” You grimaced at the boy, but he just smiled sweetly and awfully innocently, making you suspicious.

“I wish I could promise you, but Christmas has me feeling extra Santa-mental.” He shrugged with a wide grin across his lips. You shook your head as you stood up from the couch, leaving the boy behind.

“Fred Weasley, I officially hate you.” You scoffed with a bored expression as you headed towards the dorm, but Fred caught you just in time, sneaking an arm around your waist, pulling you back against his chest. You gasped as you collided with him, not expecting his actions. You looked up into his eyes, lips parted, eyes wide in surprise. You couldn’t ignore your heart pounding in a dangerous pace, reacting to his proximity.

“They might be lame, but I have gotten more attention from you in one day, then the whole week all together.” He smiled, but it was nowhere near genuine. You knew he was right, your little game was becoming tiring even for you.

“I have been quite distant, haven’t I?” You asked, more of yourself, but he replied anyway.

“Just a tad.” His smile looked brighter this time.

“I’m worried, Fred.” You confessed as you played with the collar of his shirt. “I’m worried if I say yes, you will be less attentive, you will pay less attention to me.” You felt your cheeks heat up, you’ve never been so honest with him before.

“You are just being silly, you know that right? I want to hold your hand, I want to kiss your lips, I want to hold you in my arms. I can’t do any of that if you keep pushing me away. If anything, I can’t be attentive enough now, because you don’t let me.” He was right and you knew that. You were indeed silly.

“I’m sorry.” You whispered with an apologetic look. He leaned his forehead against yours, smiling at you lovingly, making your heart flutter.

“It’s fine. I just wish you’d realise that I only have ice for you.” You took a sharp breath as he fought against the laughter trying to escape his lungs, his face turning into a darker shade of red.

“Icy what you did there.” You replied with an eye roll, but a small smirk crawled across your lips. His eyes widened at your reply, his laughter finally escaping his lungs, the voice making your tummy jump in excitement.

“Quick learner, huh?” He chuckled as he pulled you closer, hinting a kiss on your nose.

“But you aren’t, are you?” You raised a questioning brow, earning a confused expression for yourself. “How long is it going to take for you to kiss me already?” You asked, sneaking your arms around his neck, waiting for him to close the gap between you.

He chuckled at your bravery, before finally leaning closer and kissing you desperately, trying to make up for the time you decided to play hard to get, even though you were just as head over heels for him as he was.


	7. Gryffindor bravery [George Weasley x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your shy and quite personality never matched the infamous bravery of Gryffindor. However the little bet George initiates might just help you find your inner Gryffindor, the bravery you have been looking for.

**Title:** Gryffindor bravery  
**Pairing:** George Weasley x Gryffindor!Female!Reader  
**Word count:** 2.7k   
**Author:** Heloise Daphne Brightmore 

You have always been a quiet person, one that rather stayed out of trouble, one that barely ever spoke her mind. You were the least argumentative person you knew, you mostly agreed to whatever people told you to do. Of course, only if it didn’t break any rules. Rules were your lifeline and you followed them religiously. You were living in your own little bubble, staying out of trouble, hiding in a corner, seated at the back of the classes, barely ever talking more than two words.

Unlike many other Gryffindors, you didn’t understand why you were put into your house. You weren’t keen on being the centre of attention, nor were you brave enough to talk to students you have been attending to school with for the past 6 years. It was a mystery how you were supposed to be in the proudest and bravest house when you were more of a scaredy cat.

You were just quiet and shy.

So, when you realised your feelings for George Weasley, one of the loudest students of Hogwarts, one of the most mischievous people, who thought of rules as jokes, who got into trouble more often than all the other students combined, you were in for a rollercoaster of a ride.

You tried to deny your feelings for the boy, trying to interpret it as an interest in something new, something that you wouldn’t do. Trying to convince yourself that it was simple curiosity, that you only stared at the boy whilst having your dinner, because his hair was too bright, because his voice was too loud, because his laughter was too deep.

But who were you kidding?

On one cold winter day, you were seated at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. George and Fred Weasley soon arrived, finding the only available space beside you and across the table from you. Your hand froze in mid-air as you watched the twins sit down. George took the seat across from you, whilst Fred sat down beside you.

You tried to concentrate on your food, but the loud and heavy heartbeat in your ribcage and your frozen hand in the air didn’t seem to agree with you. You stared at George shamelessly, trying to count each and every little freckle on his face, before he looked up from his food and caught your attention.

Air stuck in your lungs as you tried to turn your head away, embarrassment rushing over your body, but you couldn’t move. George didn’t seem to mind though. A proud grin started spreading across his handsome face as you stared at him, gaping like a fish.

“Are you okay, Y/n?” He asked with a silent chuckle, sending you a cheeky wink, making your heart flutter. You felt your face heat up, your ears burning under his intense gaze.

“You know my name?” You asked in a whisper, feeling proud that you could get out more than a sigh, embarrassing yourself even further.

“Why wouldn’t I?” He frowned, confused.

“Oh, well, we didn’t talk much.” Your voice was weak, your tone clearly terrified of the unexpected conversation you found yourself in. But you felt extremely proud for being able to keep an eye contact with the boy. By this time you usually played with your hands nervously and rather turned your attention to your shoes.

“We are in the same house, Y/n. We have been for the past couple of years.” He chuckled lightly. You hummed in agreement, but you didn’t continue the conversation. You felt awkward and the way he affected you didn’t help calming your nerves. “Are you okay?” He asked, his concern for you growing as he realised your uncomfortable state.

“I need to go.” You squeaked and shot up from the bench, rushing out of the Great Hall.

You needed fresh air, you needed to concentrate on your breathing, your calming thoughts. But oh, was it difficult? You couldn’t forget about his messy ginger hair, standing up in all kinds of different directions and his cheerful smile he offered you. You only. You shook your head, trying to clear your mind.

You were always composed, you studied hard, lived by the rules, always had an answer to the teachers, always helped other students. For the first time, your thoughts didn’t make sense, your emotions clouding your judgement. Even the cold winter air couldn’t help you, as if George decided to occupy your thoughts on purpose.

You stood straight, closed your eyes, took a deep breath and kept it in, before you finally exhaled. Your breathing techniques usually worked, but now each time you closed your eyes, George’s chocolate brown eyes appeared in front of you as he sent you a playful wink. You groaned out in frustration as you placed a hand on your heart, its speed dangerously fast.

You sat down on a bench behind you, ignoring how the cold it was under you. You hid your face in your hands, trying to disappear from your own thoughts, which consisted of George Weasley only.

“Y/n?” His voice! You couldn’t have made a mistake, his voice was a sound you dreamt of not once before. Soothing, energetic and kind, but most of all, sending your heart into overdrive.

You opened your fingers but didn’t remove your hands as you looked up at the boy. “Yeah?” You breathed, being unable to create a coherent sentence.

He chuckled at your awkward behaviour as he sat down beside you, one leg on each side of the bench, facing your profile. He reached for your hands and got hold of them to remove them from your face. “Cute.” He smiled as he held your hands, not planning to let go. “Why did you run out earlier?” He asked as he let go of one of your hands and played with the other.

“I have to study.” You lied, hoping he would let you go quicker. Your nervousness and erratic heartbeat didn’t help in keeping yourself composed around him.

“You always study. One would think you should be in Ravenclaw instead.” He chuckled. “If you are not studying in the library, you are studying in the common room. Always just the books.” He smiled, but there was a certain disappointment in his voice.

“I like to study.” You replied, but you scolded yourself for being so vague.

“What else do you like?” He asked curiously. His eyes were shining brighter as if you had said something interesting.

“Erm…” You hesitated. “I like walking around the school, and cooking in the kitchen when the house elves let me. I also like playing chess and-“ But you didn’t have time to continue, he cut you off.

“You like chess?” He asked enthusiastically and you nodded in confirmation with a slight frown across your forehead. “Let’s play.” He said firmly as he got hold of your hand and started pulling you after him, your cheeks vivid red as his big and warm hand held your smaller one.

He dragged you up to the Gryffindor common room, the space mostly empty, a couple of students walking around only. He took out a wizard chessboard and placed it on the table in front of the couches. He pointed towards the carpet for you to sit down, which you did with a confused frown. He took the seat across from you, on the other side of the table and rearranged the chessboard.

“George? What are we doing?” Whilst it was obvious, you somewhat questioned what the boy wanted, but dared not to ask straight up.

“We will be playing.” He confirmed as he turned the white chessmen towards you and kept the black side for himself.

You cleared your throat, feeling a tad confused. “Why are we playing?” You asked in an uncertain tone.

“Because you like it.” He stated with a wide grin across his face.

You frowned as you watched the chessboard, before you turned your attention back to George. “Don’t you have better things to do? I mean I’d love to play, but I’m sure you could be busy with something more important.” You quickly corrected yourself not to seem rude. You were still confused why he dragged you away so abruptly just to play chess.

“Nope, I want to play.” He chuckled with a playful chuckle, which made you feel as if you have been uninformed of something you should have known.

“Okay. Well, I’m in.” You replied shyly, shrugging your shoulders.

“But-“ he smirked proudly as he leaned over the chessboard, your cheeks burned under the deep blush taking over your face. “there is a twist.” You tilted your head innocently, waiting for him to continue. “What would you like if you won?” He asked.

“I’m sorry?” You questioned, unsure of his intentions.

“If I win, you will agree to go out on a date with me.” A sly grin spread across his lips, a smug expression taking over his face. Your lips parted involuntarily, your eyes grew wide in surprise. “What would you like if you won?” He asked.

“Erm-“ you couldn’t find the words. George wanted to take you out. His words seemed like a dream, you even pinched your arm to wake yourself, but the sharp pain reminded you of the beautiful reality. “Can I decide after?” You asked unsure of what to ask for.

“Of course. That is if you win.” He wiggled his brows, making you giggle lightly, before your expression transformed into a determined one.

“George, I’m a very good player.” You stated confidently. His brows rose at the competitive tone you took on, a side he has not seen before from you.

“I shall see for myself.” He grinned playfully. “Ladies first.” He offered as he leaned back against the couch, waiting for you to make the first step.

You instructed your pieces to move, before it was George’s turn to do so. The game was fairly long, both of you making challenging decisions. You did make a couple of mistakes when you forgot your eyes on George’s concentrating form as he ran his fingers through his already messy ginger locks or when he placed his hand on the table, his fingertips slightly reaching yours. You didn’t dare to move it away though.

Only a couple of pieces stood still as you watched the board, your king dangerously close to losing. “Don’t worry, I’m a very good company for a date.” George chuckled as he slid his fingers closer to yours, before getting hold of your hand and playing with the tip of your fingers.

“You didn’t win just yet.” You breathed as you tried to concentrate, but his hand playing with yours certainly didn’t help you to stay focused.

“Oh, but I did.” He smiled happily as he took your hand in his. “I got to spend time with you.” His smile wasn’t playful or cheeky, it was genuinely warm and happy.

“What?” You whispered, feeling confused.

“I wanted to spend time with you.” He stated confidently, his eyes attached to yours. You felt your heartbeat quicken in your chest, its rhythm loud enough to feel it in your eardrums.

You removed your eyes from the boy, not knowing how to reply, feeling awkward under his intense gaze. You focused on the chessboard, determined to win. You wanted to go on a date with the boy, it wasn’t a question, but he wasn’t a good influence on you, occupying all of your thoughts at once.

You studied the pieces, trying to determine his future steps, before you saw it. The loophole. You instructed your knight to move and it did, stopping right before the king. “Check mate.” You stated proudly as it took his king, swiping it away from the board. You looked up at the boy with a big grin across your face.

“Bloody hell.” He breathed as he watched the board in awe, his mouth agape in surprise. “Well done!” He smiled, but this time it didn’t seem as genuine as before. You stood up and so did he as you shook each other’s hand. “So, what is it you want?” He asked as he crouched down and started packing the chess pieces away.

You took a deep breath and walked around the table, crouching down beside him as you watched his profile. “Well, that date you offered to take me out on-“ his head shot up, his eyes wide in surprise as he studied your face. “wasn’t a bad idea.” You smiled shyly. You tried to seem brave, feeling the need to work up that infamous Gryffindor courage everyone seemed to be talking about.

“You would like to go on a date with me?” He asked in surprise, a small smile present in the corner of his lips.

“If you would like to take me.” You giggled as you bit into your bottom lip, your blush painted across your face once again.

“Are you kidding me? Of course, I’d love to.” He ginned happily.

“Good, let me know when and where and I will be there.” You said as you leaned closer and hinted a small peck on his cheek, for the first time seeing him blush. “Cute.” You giggled as you stood up and started walking out. However, before you could have left you turned around. “George?” You called him, his eyes immediately meeting yours. “Why do you want to take me out on a date?” You hid your shaking hands behind your back, trying not to show how nervous you were to ask such a blatant question.

“Because I fancy you.” He confirmed, confidence lacing his voice. He stood up, walking up to you, placing a hand on your waist, your skin burning under your clothes where he touched you. “Up until today I wasn’t sure if you had feelings for me. When you saw me you changed direction, when I talked to you, you basically ran away or made up some dumb excuse. But the way you stared at me today, I could not misinterpret that. So, I thought, it was worth a try.”

You weren’t sure what to say, what to do, you even forgot to breathe for a second. You gulped loudly, feeling your heartbeat in your throat. “Speechless, are we?” He asked with a deep chuckle as he watched you nod. “I don’t want to pressure you into anything, I know you like to do things at your own pace. But I do like you, so I hope I didn’t scare you away with this.” His face took on a more concerned expression, but you quickly shook your head to shoo his worries away as you stepped closer to him, his other arm sneaking around your waist as well.

“No, not at all.” You whispered, scared of your own voice ruining the moment. You were closer to him than you have ever been to anyone before, but you couldn’t take your eyes away from him. You felt like his presence was calling for you. You felt his breath on your face as your eyes wandered down to his lips, an unusual, craving feeling taking you over.

“If you step any closer-“ George breathed, but you didn’t let him continue. You stood on your tiptoes, balancing yourself with your hands on his chest and closed the gap between the two of you. You didn’t know where the confidence rush came from, but you felt a certain bravery deep inside you screaming for you to make the next step and so you did.

His lips felt soft against yours, his scent making you feel dizzy. He pulled you closer with one arm, the other digging into your hair on the back of your neck, gently tilting your head to gain better access.

You moaned into the kiss, your own voice scaring you, making you want to step back as your inexperience surfaced, but George didn’t let go of you. He held you stronger, melting his body with yours as he kissed you more passionately. You couldn’t stop yourself from returning his kiss, your arms wrapping around his neck, your fingers getting lost in his soft locks as he groaned into your mouth. His voice was beautiful, and you wanted to hear more of it, but the lack of oxygen has become dangerous.

You pulled away slightly, creating just enough space for both of you to be able to breath. “I take it back, you are certainly a Gryffindor.” He stated proudly, making you giggle.


	8. Perfect connection [Charlie Weasley x Reader] - Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and you have been in a relationship for years, loving each other endlessly, but his love for his dragons seem to be greater than what your relationship can handle.

**Title:** Perfect connection  
**Pairing:** Charlie Weasley x Reader  
**Word count:** 3.8k   
**Author:** Heloise Daphne Brightmore  
**Challenge:** I have written this fic for Mags’ [ **@kalimagik** \- Tumblr] writing challenge. Originally I started this fic months ago, but I couldn’t write it any further. I just got stuck with it. Then I saw Maggie’s prompt and I just knew what I wanted. It just all clicked in. Prompt is in **bold**. 

> _“I can’t keep being strong for both of us. It is wearing me out.”_

Charlie Weasley was always known for his love of magical creatures, of all, dragons being his favourites. His love didn’t just stop at watching them when he had the chance to or studying everything that there was about them in his books. He had such passion for these creatures, he studied diligently to be able understand them, to be able to work with them and care for them. In the end, he moved across the continent to Romania, to study further and work in the most comfortable environment he could wish for.

That’s where he met you. His love for dragons was great, but his love for you was beyond describable. As someone who had the same interest towards magical creatures, you quickly found yourself talking late at night, sharing sweet little rendezvouses as the work finished. At first there were lingering glances, accidental touches, but soon they became deliberate. Charlie always thought his love was only for his family and his dragons, that there was no space for anyone or anything else. But he soon realised he couldn’t stop himself from falling for you.

One of the reasons you fell for Charlie Weasley was the passion he had for his dragons. He loved them wholeheartedly. You watched as he tended to the animals with a content smile across his face, the dragons calming down around him as if accepting him as one of them. Sometimes you felt as if he loved them more than you, but you knew it was silly, of course, you found your own thoughts to be ridiculous. However you couldn’t control the whispering little voices in the back of your head which unfortunately started matching Charlie’s behaviour.

You sat at the table of the living room in your shared little cottage right beside the sanctuary. Lit candles floated in the air, numerous amounts of appetising food spread across the table, a bottle of wine seated in a cooler. You worked hard on making that day special, you wanted to surprise Charlie, you wanted to see his warm, content smile.

You taped your fingers on the table, impatiently waiting for Charlie, who was supposed to be home by then. You looked at the muggle clock on the wall that Arthur sent to Charlie for his birthday. He was supposed to be home an hour ago, still he was nowhere to be found.

You heaved a deep sigh and decided to clean the table. The food has gone cold, the ice around the wine has already melted, the candles were almost burned to their ends. You shook your head as you collected the unused plates and cutleries, your appetite long gone. You should have known that he wouldn’t get home in time, you should have known that he would forget. You held back your unshed tears from escaping, taking slow and calculated breaths to calm yourself down.

“I’m home.” You heard his voice as you placed the plates back in the cupboard and closed its doors. Before you could have even turned around, two strong arms sneaked around your waist as he hid his face in your neck, hinting a small kiss on your skin.

“Hey.” You breathed weakly as you placed your hands on his lower arms around you. Just like always, you felt goosebumps appear all over your body. He affected you in ways no one else could, both mentally and physically. You didn’t believe in soulmates, but you had a perfect connection, Charlie seemed to be perfect in every way. You could talk about anything and lose track of time even after years of being together. You could kiss each other a thousand times, still feeling as giddy as when it first happened. You could embrace each other all night long, still craving each other’s touch even more. Or so you thought before.

“What are we having for dinner?” He asked as he let go of your waist and walked towards the dining room, halting in the doorway. “Why are there candles? And wine? You even used your favourite tablecloth.” He frowned in confusion as he walked back in the kitchen, searching for answers.

“What day is it, Charlie?” You asked as you turned around and leaned against the kitchen counter, your eyes fixed on the man. He was just as handsome as ever and your heart sped up just as fast as the first time you saw him.

“Sunday.” He replied with a nonchalant shrug. You heaved a deep sigh and massaged your temples, feeling the beginning of a headache surfacing.

“Yes, Sunday. But why is this day important?” You tried to push him to the right direction.

Though he seemed clueless. “Sunday?” He asked with a strange grimace as if you have been talking to him in another language.

“No, Charlie.” You replied, your tone clearly tense and impatient. “What happened on this day 3 years ago?” Explaining everything to him just to help him understand the significance of the day, felt as if you were talking to a toddler.

Charlie didn’t reply, he walked out the door and came back with a muggle calendar in his hand, that Arthur sent him for Christmas. Realisation slowly hit him, his eyes growing wider as his brain processed the obvious information. “I’m so sorry.” He breathed, his lips parted in shock. “I didn’t mean to forget our anniversary. I don’t understand how it slipped my mind. I’m so sorry, love.” The reason you always forgive him was the expression he wore in that moment. Big brown eyes spread wider, inner eyebrows arching upwards, lips pursed as guilt sat across his handsome face.

You could never stay mad at him, you loved him too much to distance yourself from him, but this time you knew you had to be firm. It wasn’t the first or the second time he forgot about you, not even the third or the fourth. You always sat down, spoke about it and he made empty promises that he never kept in the end. You were just exhausted by his empty words and apologies.

“I just don’t know what else to do anymore.” You shook your head as you folded your arms in front of your chest, hugging yourself, a deep frown sitting across your forehead. Charlie knew your body language, you always closed yourself away when you had an argument. It was a protective mechanism of yours. But this time even he felt the seriousness of the situation, the thickness of the air, the distance you kept, the pained expression across your face.

He walked over to you and gently got hold of your hands, opening them to be able to pull you into his protective embrace. “I’m sorry.” He whispered, his face hidden in your neck, exhaling deeply, enjoying your natural scent he loved so dearly.

You didn’t hug him back, your arms hung beside you helplessly, your gaze stern, trying to keep a firm stance. You knew if you were to hug him back, if you were to hide your face in his chest, you would give in to his apologies once again. You couldn’t let that happen, not after suffering again because of him.

“Charlie?” You called him as you placed your palms on his chest and gently pushed him away. He let you move him, to create space for you, but didn’t let go of you. “We need a bit of time.” You continued in a weak tone. “I can’t keep fighting for this relationship alone, **I can’t keep being strong for both of us. It is wearing me out.”** You sighed as his eyes widened even more than before, his hands gripping your hips stronger, holding on to you, afraid of losing you. He could never hide his feelings from you, you could read his every move, his every emotion, his every expression and the frightened look on his face made you feel guilty, as if it was all your fault. But you knew it wasn’t and you couldn’t possibly give into the feeling of guilt. Not this time. You have been feeling neglected for far too long and you were right on the edge. .

“Don’t do this, please.” He didn’t even try to hide how desperately he was begging for you to forgive him. Your arguments have never come this far and he was panicking inside, not wanting to believe that you would ever consider leaving him. He loved you and you loved him, there wasn’t a slightest doubt about that. But love isn’t enough when you are always second on a list.

“I’m sorry, Charlie, but we need this. I know I need this. I have been feeling like we have been drifting apart, as if everything was more important than I am and I can’t think clearly when we are always together.” You explained. He pulled you closer again, his arms embracing you in a tight hold, his breathing shaky. Tears collected in your eyes, your own breathing suffocating you, a heavy lump closing away your airways. You wanted to pull him close, kiss him like never before and reassure him that it would all be okay. But you couldn’t do it to him or to yourself when you weren’t sure you’d believe your own words. You needed time.

“You won’t change your mind, will you?” He asked as he stood back, leaning his forehead against yours. You slowly shook your head in a response as a defeated, heavy sigh left his lungs. He knew you better than to argue, to try to keep you back. You were always headstrong, and you didn’t blurt things out in a heated moment. When you decided to do something, it always happened after careful consideration.

“I will go back to England. I have some things to take care of. When I’m done, we can sit down and see how we feel, how we would like to continue.” You got hold of his arms, secretly enjoying his skin against yours, before you removed them from you and headed upstairs to collect some of your clothes and necessities.

As you packed your backpack, Charlie stood in the doorway, leaning against the wooden frame, his arms crossed in front of him, his eyes watching every single move you made in the room. Taking your clothes out of the wardrobe, running your hands through your hair, kneeling on your bag to zip it even though you have used extension charm on it. Charlie watched every move of yours with eager eyes and guilt weighing his chest down. He didn’t understand how he could screw up so badly, how he didn’t realise sooner the pain he had caused you.

You felt his eager gaze on you, your heart wanting to jump right out of your chest. You debated to stand up and run up to him, getting lost in his arms, feeling his lips against yours once again, but your pride was bigger than to keep forgiving him when he kept hurting you, even if he did it unintentionally.

“How are you going back?” He asked and you walked across the room and took out your broomstick from beside the wardrobe.

“I’ll be flying.” You confirmed as you walked past him and headed towards the exit. Passing him as if you haven’t been in pain was cruel. Acting as if you weren’t as affected as he was- it was killing you from the inside. But you had to act though.

“Can you at least send me an owl when you arrive?” He asked, his tone clearly desperate.

You halted as you looked at the man with a sympathetic smile across your face. “Charlie-“ you wanted to speak, to deny his request, but he cut you off as he walked up to you and cupped your cheeks in his big palms.

“Please.” He kissed your forehead, lingering just a tad longer, making your heart skip a beat as you played with the thought of staying. He turned to look in your eyes, pain shining through his deep brown irises. “At least ask my mother to do it or any of my brothers or even Ginny, but please let me know that you got there in one piece.” You heaved a deep sigh and after a couple of seconds you nodded in response. You knew you would have wanted to know about his safety if the situation was reversed.

“I will.” You replied. His face was only an inch away, his nose touching yours, his breathing tickling your lips. He leaned down to you and attached his lips to yours, showing you in that last kiss how sorry he was for continuously screwing it up.

You knew if you were to stay in his arms, you would drop your bag and stay behind. You gently pushed him away and looked into his chocolate brown eyes. You studied his face once again, wanting to remember each and every little freckle as you caressed his stubbled jaw. A deep breath left your lungs as you let go of him and mounted your broom.

“Bye, Charlie.” You whispered and lifted your broomstick. You tried to get out of there as fast as you could, feeling the temptation to turn back. You didn’t even look back, fearing to look into his heartbroken eyes.

The cold evening air slapped you on the face unexpectedly, but you didn’t mind. It was helping you clear your mind, the chilly weather taking your thoughts far away from Charlie, your body only concentrating on the cold.

You did stop a couple of times in different countries, sleeping in motels in the middle of nowhere as you could only fly at night. A couple of days later exhausted but in one piece you arrived at your flat in London and after a long hot shower you sent a short letter to Charlie and passed out on your bed.

Weeks passed by, Christmas was just around the corner. Molly invited you to the Weasleys and since Charlie usually didn’t join, you quickly accepted the invitation.

Since you arrived in London, Charlie has sent you countless letters of apology and you couldn’t deny how much you have missed him. Your first couple of days were spent in bed, rethinking your decisions, stuffing yourself with chocolate frogs and drinking more wine than you’d ever have throughout your life.

However you knew you had to collect yourself, that you shouldn’t let yourself go, so you visited your parents then headed to the Weasleys, before you met up with your friends. People kept you distracted, and you were more than glad for them to do so, otherwise you knew you would have sunk back into your thoughts, all swirling around Charlie, whilst pathetically lying on your bed and craving for Charlie to be beside you, just to realise that it was still his fault to begin with.

As Christmas Eve arrived, you stood in front of the entrance of the Burrow, knocking on the door. Within seconds Molly appeared in the door, her arms wide open for you to hug her. The woman had so much love to give, it honestly surprised you sometimes especially with such a big family. Molly was a woman of endless love.

You stepped inside the cosy little home, the fireplace warming up the house. The Christmas tree stood proud and tall in the corner of the living room, decorated with red and gold ornaments, fake snow charmed to fall from above it.

Molly took your jacket and ushered you to the dining table, where Arthur gave you a gentle hug. “We are waiting for one more person and we are ready to begin.” Molly smiled happily as she showed you to your chair. You walked around the table to greet Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione first who you only met once before, then you headed to the twins who squeezed you into a hug that they called a “sandwich” before you went onto greeting Percy, then Bill and Bill’s wife, Fleur who looked more stunning than any women you have ever seen.

You took your seat and fell into a light-hearted conversation with Bill and Fleur who were excitedly explaining their plans about having a family, two or three kids maybe. It hurt you to listen to their happy stories and memories, to watch them being so enthusiastic when you were suffering inside, but you didn’t have the heart to stop them. You listened with a sweet but phoney smile across your face, occasionally nodding to indicate you were listening, however your thoughts wandered to Charlie instead, your heart clenching in pain. Missing him has become a physical pain you started to know too well.

You missed him more than you dared to admit, and it scared you. You knew he loved you, but the lack of attention he has given you before you left still stung. The lack of hugs and kisses he showered you with before, drove you crazy and whilst you travelled so far to think clearly, you could only think of him, which confused you even more. The man had deep roots in your mind and heart, and he didn’t seem to want to give you a moment of peace.

You heard a loud knock from the door and within seconds Molly rushed over to the entrance. You felt as if time had stopped when you recognised another man with ginger hair, the empty seat beside your chair making even more sense.

Molly knew about your little argument as she called it, but she was certain that it was a small hurdle that you would survive in no time. She even added that people need a little time apart sometimes to realise how strong their feelings were. She tried to give you many useful advice which you were more than grateful for, but so far you didn’t see the light at the end of the tunnel.

As Charlie let go of his mother, his eyes immediately fell on you, his body tensing for a moment. You were sure he knew that you’d be there, but you haven’t seen each other for weeks and it certainly came with a new, unsettling feeling.

Charlie greeted each of the members seated around the table, before he sat down beside you and looked right into your eyes. For a second even your breath stuck in your lungs, a loud gulp giving your nervous state away, before you broke eye contact and decided to focus on the other members of the household instead of him.

The dinner went well, everyone was talking about their lives, their work, their studies. Everyone was just enjoying the moment, mostly with a couple of sarcastic remarks or silly jokes from the twins. Whilst it was a lovely evening, you couldn’t deny the affects Charlie had on you as he kept staring at you every few minutes. As much as you tried to avoid his gaze, you couldn’t ignore it. You felt your cheeks burning, your palms sweating, you had to lick across your lips numerous times as it dried out from your nervous state.

Soon the dinner finished and everyone sat down in the living room. You sat beside Molly on the couch whilst Charlie took a seat in one of the armchairs. You tried not to pay attention to him and rather focused on anyone and anything else, but your eyes kept meeting accidentally, starting off your heart in a dangerous pace, your chest heavy under his intense gaze.

Time seemed to be your arch enemy, it passed slower than you wished it would. Deep sighs left your lungs each time you caught Charlie looking at you, making you lift your wine filled glass more often than you wished.

“Well, we should head to sleep.” Molly stood up from beside you. You nodded as she ushered people up to their rooms. “Dear?” She called out to you and you gave her a questioning gaze. “Unfortunately, we only have one room left, Charlie’s.” She spoke with an apologetic look, but you knew Molly better than to believe her act. She was more than happy about the situation.

“I can sleep on the couch.” Charlie replied, which earned a throat-clearing sound from Molly as an unsatisfied expression settled across her face.

“Up to you my dear.” Molly raised a brow at you, her eyes screaming at you for even thinking for more than two seconds.

“It’s fine, Charlie. We are both grown-ups. I think we can behave like adults.” You smiled lightly, trying to hide your shaky hands behind your back. You tried to control your heartbeat going at an erratic pace, but his surprised gaze, his parted lips didn’t help the situation. You could feel your heart pounding in your throat, leaving you breathless.

“Are you sure?” He asked as he finally awoke from his shock.

“Yes, she is sure.” Molly said as she started nudging you and Charlie towards the stairs. An awkward, but happy smile spread across both of your faces, blush creeping up on your cheeks at Molly’s obvious behaviour.

As you walked into the room, you placed your bag at the foot of the nightstand, taking out your pyjamas. The tension between you was almost physically visible, but you tried to play it down with an awkward smile here and there, before you finally took care of your evening routine and ended up in bed.

You laid under Charlie’s old cover, the duvet smelling like fresh pine tree and detergent. You missed Charlie’s smell from your shared room and his clothes that you wore when you couldn’t spend time together. You turned towards the window, your back facing the bathroom he currently occupied.

You heard the door open, the light being switched off, but you didn’t feel the bed sunk in under his weight. You propped yourself up on your elbow, finding yourself face to face with Charlie, who wore nothing but a pyjama bottom as he stood at the other side of the bed, his hair dripping wet, waterdrops sliding down his exposed chest. You gulped loudly at the sight, feeling like the first time you have seen him. You craved the man more than you wished to and he didn’t make it easier for you to deny that feeling.

“Are you sure it’s okay? I can go down to the living room. It’s not a problem.” He said awkwardly, his eyes looking anywhere but you.

You reached for the other end of the duvet and flipped it up, exposing the sheet under it, wordlessly asking him to get in the bed. A sweet smile appeared across his lips as he crawled in beside you, a blush creeping over your cheeks as you felt his body-heat under the king sized duvet.

“Good night.” He spoke in a low tone and turned his back to you without taking another look at you. You thought that’s what you wanted at the beginning, to keep a distance, to be separated for a while to be able to think clearly, but now that he was lying beside you, it hurt that he was giving you so much space. In the end, you didn’t know what you wanted.

“Good night.” You hummed as you turned back to the window, pulling the corner of the cover to your lips, trying to hide yourself as much as you could.

You tried to sleep, but you didn’t seem to be able to drift away. Your eyes stayed open firmly, studying the room around you even though you have seen it many times before. You wished your situation was easier, but Charlie’s presence beside you made you feel uncomfortable. You wished you didn’t feel the way you did. You were more excited than you should have been. You wished his arms were around you that he would kiss you good night. You didn’t want to stay anymore.

You pulled the cover off you and stood up from the bed, but before you could have stood up, Charlie got hold of your wrist.

“Where are you going?” He asked, his eyes wide open. You studied his face in the moonlight, looking even more handsome than the day you met him. You shook the thoughts off, trying to compose yourself.

“I’m going to the living room.” You heaved a sigh.

“Why?” He frowned. “I thought we said we could do this.”

“I know, but I can’t. I don’t feel comfortable.” You confessed and you didn’t need the room to be lit to see his face fall as he let go of your wrist. He sighed as his eyes wandered around the room, his eyes not meeting yours again.

“I knew I screwed up, but I didn’t dare to imagine that it has gone this far.” He scoffed as he shook his head and stood up from the bed. “I will go down and sleep there. You just get back in bed.” He said as he slipped into his slippers and headed towards the door.

“Charlie wait.” He didn’t let you continue.

“Can you be honest with me?” He asked abruptly as he turned around, his hand on the doorknob already. You frowned but nodded at his question. “Do you think there’s a chance we can fix this? I have been apologising to you in my letters over and over again. I know I screwed up and I don’t try to search for excuses. But if you can’t find it in you to forgive me, then I don’t want to keep making a fool out of myself. I can’t correct my mistakes alone.” He stopped, but you knew he wasn’t done just yet. “Look, I love you and I don’t want you to feel pressured, I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable around me, but if you do, does that mean you don’t want to continue this anymore?” His words were desperate, and you were just as much desperate for him, but you were hurting.

“I still love you, but you keep hurting me and I can’t just forget about that.” You whispered more to yourself.

“I know I have hurt you, not once or twice. I am not asking you to forget it, I will never be able to forget the day you walked out that door. I’m asking you to forgive me, because you leaving me was the worst day of my life.” Charlie heaved a deep sigh as he ran his fingers through his messy, wet hair. “I don’t want to lose you. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. I was an idiot, I don’t know how I could not realise the way I behaved, how I could not realise the pressure it put on our relationship, but if I’m certain of something, it has to be the love I feel for you. I would do anything to make you forgive me.” His voice broke as he finished his last sentence, his eyes wandered around the room, trying to avoid your pained gaze. He never wanted to see you hurt again, especially not when it was his own fault.

You sighed as his words swirled around in your head, your heart pumping hard against your chest. You wanted to believe him, you wanted to embrace him, you wanted him from head to toe even with his flaws.

You didn’t want to waste any more time. You rushed across the room, threw your arms around his neck and smashed your lips against his, making him stumble back against the door under your attack. He held onto you dearly, his arms around your waist pulling you closer as he started walking towards the bed, forcing the back of your knees against the bed as you fell down.

He crawled over you, caressing your cheeks gently. “Does this mean we can try again?” He asked as his eyes concentrated on your lips.

“If we can work on us, I would like nothing more than to be with you.” An excited smile spread across his face as he kissed you, murmuring a ‘thank you, love’ against your lips.

The next morning when you finally got yourself ready, you and Charlie headed downstairs hand in hand, sharing a loving look between the two of you. As Molly saw you heading down the stairs, her eyes immediately focused on your interlocking fingers. She rushed over and pulled the two of you in a bone crushing hug, before she headed off to the kitchen with a wide grin across her face that didn’t even falter for the rest of the day. 


	9. Half an hour [Fred Weasley x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up next to Fred Weasley and starting your day within his arms means plain happiness.

**Title:** Half an hour  
 **Pairing:** Fred Weasley x Female!Reader   
**Word count:** 1k   
**Author:** Heloise Daphne Brightmore

Fred laid on his side, his lush, ginger locks spread out on his silk, mahogany pillowcase, his long lashes lying flat against his freckles covered cheekbones. He let out a single snort, deep in his dreams, his mouth parted as he licked across his dried lips. You reached for his face to remove an escaped piece of hair, gently tucking it behind his ear. A deep groan left his lungs as he turned on his back, scrunching his nose.

Happiness filled you up as you silently chuckled at the sight of his relaxed, worriless expression. The sun barely found its way through the curtains, but those lost, single rays warmed up the thick cover draped over your bodies. You stretched your legs out, gently nudging his shin with your foot, making him squirm in his place.

“Woman, your foot is like an ice cube,” he whined in a deep, hoarse voice as he pulled his leg away from your cold feet. Turning back onto his side, his eyes fluttered open whilst his arm sneaked around your waist, pulling you closer to his naked chest, your palm resting above his heart. You watched his gentle gaze, enjoying the warmness his body engulfed you in as you stretched your body to be able to kiss the tip of his nose. He groaned in a disappointed tone, his expectations different from your actions.

“I don’t understand unless you say it,” you told him teasingly.

“I want a proper kiss,” he whined once again, making you giggle happily. You loved a needy, soft Fred Weasley only to yourself. If it was your choice, you wouldn’t have left the bed. Ever. His body against you, his arms pulling you flush against him, his soft skin, but slightly calloused fingers caressing your back felt like utter happiness. The mere thought of Fred filled you up with complete satisfaction, so when he was around, you were overwhelmed by the happiness you felt.

Even after years, your tummy still provided home to nervous butterflies around him, goosebumps proudly presenting themselves on your lower arm each time he touched you. A certain giddiness engulfed you when you saw him, a large grin spreading across your face at the sound of his voice.

“Is that a demand? I don’t like the sound of that,” you giggled at the deadpan expression across his face. “You could try again with a please and maybe we can make a mutual decision,” he raised a questioning brow, but you ignored it and propped up your elbow, placing your cheek in your palm, watching his unsatisfied face.

“I just want a kiss,” he added, ignoring your kind request. You liked to play with him and the more he wanted something, the longer you wanted to keep it away from him. It was fun to watch him being needy, even if you usually lost against him and gave in to his requests.

“I would love to kiss you, but you could try asking for it nicer,” you replied.

“Or I could just take it without asking,” he groaned and tried to hover over you, but you quickly got hold of his shoulders, pushed him on his back and sat up on his lap, your cover falling from your body, leaving you in your loose shirt, one that you stole from Fred and an underwear. Fred shook his head disapprovingly, but he couldn’t hide the satisfied little smirk in the corner of his lips. He placed his hands on each side of your exposed thighs, drawing random patterns on the top of your skin.

“Good try, but not quick enough,” you smiled proudly, looking down into his brown eyes, which were gazing back at you lovingly.

“Of course not, I let you win because I love seeing you happy,” he smiled at you, reaching up to your face, gently caressing your cheek, before he quickly sat up, sneaking his hand behind your neck and pulling your lips against his whilst his other arm pulled you closer to his chest. His movements were too quick for you to react, within seconds, he was on top of you, kissing you feverishly, keeping his weight on his elbow as his other hand started playing with the hem of your shirt.

“You have to go to work,” you spoke, breathing heavily when you parted.

“Why would you ruin the mood, it was getting interesting,” he groaned, slightly annoyed by the thought of leaving you.

“George would throw a fit if you were late,” you giggled, cupping his cheeks and planting a small kiss on his lips.

“He would understand. I need to protect you,” he replied, nodding more to himself than you.

You were confused, his words making no sense to you. “Protecting me from what exactly?” you asked, voicing your concerns, furrowing your brows.

“From loneliness, of course,” he smirked proudly, earning a gentle slap on his chest from you.

“Don’t use me as an excuse,” the tone of your voice sounded scolding, but it didn’t fool Fred, the happy smile across your face gave you away.

“If you don’t like it, why are you smiling?” he raised a questioning brow.

“Am not,” you huffed, turning your gaze away from him, but he tilted his head, distracting your view.

“Let’s stay in bed for another half an hour and I promise I will let you go,” he offered.

“Do you really think half an hour will be enough?” you questioned wiggling your brows, a playful smile spread across your face.

“Not necessarily, but by then you won’t care about the time,” he chuckled, earning a wholehearted laughter from you, before closing the gap between you, your arms wrapping around his neck involuntarily, his hand finding the hem of your shirt.

Although Fred was late in the end, George just rolled his eyes, knowing more than to ask what or rather who made his brother late. He learned throughout the years, it’s best to keep some things unsaid even as twins.


End file.
